Often there is a need for providing a window in a wall of a protected enclosure, wherein said window is a high-resistant glass or composite material for securing passengers or equipment within the enclosure. One typical such example is an armored vehicle and the like wherein openings are formed in the generally armored enclosure and are covered with bulletproof/blast-proof windows.
Several prior art publications address the issue of external mounting of a window. For example,
KR2004021164A is directed to a bulletproof window for a vehicle includes a frame externally surrounded to the end of a bulletproof glass; a bonding agent spread on the inside of a frame coming in contact with the side of the bulletproof glass; and a buffering material interposed between the end of the bulletproof glass and the frame, to execute a buffering function between the frame and the bulletproof glass if the bulletproof glass receives impact. Combining structure of the bulletproof window comprises a guide rail having a section to be fixed to the inner cover-upper end of a door of the vehicle by an assembling screw; the bulletproof window with the bulletproof glass externally surrounded to the frame, to be inserted in the guide rail and be slid; and a fixing clip having at least one section to be fixed to a fitting projection disposed to the inside of the upper frame of the door. The fixing clip keeps the bulletproof window standing up on the guide rail.
DE102005011096A is directed to a composite safety window of the type comprising several glass and/or plastic layers bonded by transparent films or resin and having a plastic concluding layer directed to the interior and also a facially-surrounding frame as well as a jointing compound between the face and the frame is such that: (i) the face of a composite is covered in moisture-impermeable manner with a film and/or cover layer; and (ii) a barrier layer is arranged over both the circumferential edge zone of layer and the adjacent zone of the uncovered or masked facial side.
US Patent Application Publication 2005172792A discloses a composite armor plating, especially for installation in motor vehicles, is provided, and comprises individual plates having an outer layer, of a protective material of great hardness, and an inner layer of a fiber material of lesser hardness. Respective steel edge reinforcements of predetermined thickness that each extend along at least one outer edge of each of the plates are provided. Each edge reinforcement covers at least a side edge of the outer layer, and is fixedly connected with such plate.
However, several considerations are of importance in connection with protective windows of the aforementioned type. For example, the mounting bracket should have minimal interference with the viewing area of the window. Then, it is required that the window mounting bracket be least exposed to externally upcoming threats (shrapnel, bullets, etc.). Furthermore, it is required that neighboring windows be mounted adjoiningly with a minimum gap therebetween, and yet, the mounting bracket is required to be durable against upcoming threats as well as light-weight and easily assembled and disassembled.